100 Seconds
by KristieConspiracy
Summary: Series of short drabbles for HP pairings. 1:Luna/Neville. 2:Lily-Luna/Scorpius. 3:Ginny/Draco. 4:Percy/Penelope. 5:Teddy/Rose. 6:Hermione/Luna. 7:Draco/Luna. 8:Neville/Pansy.
1. Sunflowers (LunaNeville)

**Challenge: **Screaming Faeries' _No-Name Drabble Competition (round 1)_ on HPFC

**Characters:** Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom

**Prompt: **LunaNeville, sunflowers

**Word count: **100

* * *

><p>She's dancing in the rain, spinning chaotically, her hair flying around her. She's got a sunflower theme running, even though it's barely Spring, her pale blue sundress spattered with designs of yellow blooms. She's tucked her wand behind one ear; it's sparking as she spins. That and the sunflower over the other ear almost hide her face. He can imagine her smile.<p>

He hopes she knows she's beautiful. She's beautiful chaos and if she tempts him any closer with her sunflowers, smiles and bizarre theories, he knows he won't worry about how other people see him, hero or klutz, anymore.


	2. Flattery (Lily-LunaScorpius)

**Challenge: **Screaming Faeries' _No-Name Drabble Competition (round 2) _on HPFC

**Characters: **Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Prompt: **Lily Luna/Scorpius

**Word count: **100

* * *

><p><em>Oh, you're just like your mother<em>, but that's not the factual insult they say it to be. To her, all red hair and freckles, it's the ultimate compliment. Who wouldn't want to be like the heroine of Dumbledore's Army?

Then _he_ says it, all pale as the moon and matter of fact, and her reaction - even though the know-it-all sister of her favourite cousin is in love with him - is to turn the words to flattery. _He'll be mine one day_, she thinks, and really, she's just like her mother. She knows she'll get her way.


	3. Bubblegum (GinnyDraco)

**Challenge: **Screaming Faeries' _No-Name Drabble Competition (round 3) _on HPFC

**Characters: **Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy

**Prompt: **Ginny/Draco, bubblegum

**Word count: **100

* * *

><p>She's a spitfire, dangerous and rebellious. She lives on the edge, because her family is so ridiculously large that it's the only way to get noticed.<p>

He's as close as she can get without tripping down a cliff.

She doesn't love him. She respects him, but it's not love; it's temptation, to fall with the worlds' scion. Besides, she enjoys watching her brothers' snap like the bubblegum in her mouth when he approaches. She knows she's only with him for attention.

He doesn't love her, either, but that's nothing new. After all, how can someone with his dysfunctions understand love?


	4. Rules (PercyPenelope)

**Challenges: **Screaming Faeries' _No-Names Drabble Competition (round 4) _on HPFC

**Characters: **Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater

**Prompts: **Percy/Penelope

**Word count: **100

* * *

><p>Ravenclaws had always fascinated him, all blue and facts up in their tower. They valued intelligence most, just like him. He would've been one of them, if the hat had seen past red hair and hand-me-down robes, unlike everyone else.<p>

But he was haughty. Rules defined him, and that was enough to catch her eye. The first time he ever spoke to her was to tell her off. She'd missed curfew, her curly blond head of hair lost in a book.

"But you're out late, too," she'd pointed out. He'd become flustered.

She decided she liked to see him flustered.


	5. Diary (TeddyRose)

**Challenge: **Screaming Faeries' _No-Name Drabble Competition (round 5)_ on HPFC

**Characters: **Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin

**Prompt: **TeddyRose, diary

**Word count: **100

* * *

><p>The diary slips from her bag as though in slow motion. She doesn't notice, enthralled in whatever argument she is pursuing with the son of a man her father resents.<p>

He sees it, though, through eyes glimmering an acidic green. He dives on it, grabbing it before some unwitting idiot can scuff the leather. "You dropped this."

She turns, and she rewards him with the smile he loves so much - not that he could tell her that. Not after kissing her cousin.

So he grins back and messes her bright red nest affectionately, and flourishes at thrill of contact.


	6. Tick Tock (HermioneLuna)

**Challenge:** Screaming Faeries' _Pairing Up the Character Drabble Competition_ on HPFC.

**Characters: **Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger.

**Prompt: **Hermione Granger.

**Word count: **166

* * *

><p>Tick, tock, tick, tock.<p>

She's in a makeshift cell, her pale skin serming to glow in the darkness. Light from beneath the heavy locked door is enough to blind her kind gray eyes, and it's all she can do to restrain herself from begging for freedom when her captors deliver food, half starved as she is.

She remembers to feed herself every few days, when her more desperate cellmates sleep and more practical voices prevail within her mind. "We _need_ you, Luna," it whispers.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

It isn't until chaotic yelling cuts through the dark that it occurs to the frightened girl that the voice isn't her own: instead, it's her favourite Gryffindor and would-be-Ravenclaw. Sensible, beautiful, enticingly flawed: she knows Hermione better than she ought.

Staring at the light blazing under the door, Luna promises herself that she won't keep the truth from Hermione when she gets out. Not again.

_I'm in love with you_.

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

_I'm coming for you._


	7. Sins of the Father short (DracoLuna)

**Challenge: **Screaming Faeries' _Pairing up the Character Competition (2: Luna)_ on HPFC

**Characters: **Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy

**Prompt: **Luna Lovegood.

**Word count: **200

**A/N:** There's a longer version of this that I will link once it's up. It's called _Sins of the Father_ and expands more on this, setting the scene and being generally more effective. It's better, but the idea is the same, just longer, more detailed.  
>Fair warning: this was prompted by <em> post104153829402/malfoysotter-theyre-better-off-without-you_ and is angsty.

* * *

><p><em>Arrogant boy. Love yourself, so no one has to.<em>

He stands alone outside, his pale hair dampened by the humid night. He doesn't look like the wreck he is, but his fathers' words eat at him nonetheless. _Nothing can save you now._

"I'm sorry?"

Crap. He hadn't meant to speak. Her arrival disturbs him, and he whirls to face her accusations. _Monster._

Aquamarine cloth brushes the ground and her wide silver eyes peer _through_ more than _at_ him. No accusations fall from her lips, all done up in smeared scarlet - she has tried to wipe it away.

"I dislike make-up," she offers as explanation, her surreal voice warped by exhaustion. She smiles, and he suspects a plot. "And I can see you do, too."

He grunts an agreement and her smile twitches. "Come inside with me?"

"Why should I?" he snaps, startled out of his near-silence by her forwardness. She smiles anew, taking his covered arm, her fingertips making the stain on the skin beneath _itch_. "To create gossip that isn't necessarily cruel. Or perhaps to ruin myself so they will leave me alone."

He snorts: "You're mad."

"Maybe a little. But you have to admit, it's more fun than sulking."


	8. Legacy (NevillePansy)

**Challenge: **Screaming Faeries' _Pairing up the Character Competition (3: Neville)_ on HPFC. Screaming Faeries' _Greek Mythology Mega Challenge_ on HPFC.

**Characters: **Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson

**Prompt: **Neville Longbottom. _31. Eris_: write about someone who is disliked by others but isn't a Death Eater or other evil character.

**Word count: **199

**A/N: **I forgot my idea, but I think it involved getting locked in a cupboard. Also, I do realise Pansy is very Slytherin (and purportedly 'evil') in the films, but in the books she was really nothing more than a snarky gossip and a verbal bully. Her priority was her own survival, so I doubt she would've ever physically harmed someone in less extreme circumstances than a war - not by her own choices.

* * *

><p>She's stylish and proud, haughty as hell. Striding down Diagon Alley, men freeze in her wake, gaping while their women glare. People who knew her before murmur that she used to look like a pug - <em>how'd that change? <em>- and the fact is that she stopped caring. Without care, she couldn't sneer so well, and without the sneer, her face doesn't contort. Her family avoided the fallout of the war by not _officially _taking sides, and now she carries the wealth and status. She's an idol.

She's also acutely aware that _he_ is not. There are more impressive men - Harry Potter, for instance, who trusts _him_ but not as much as he does the Weasley brat - it's about time his family had a hand in something worthwhile.

_He_ is clumsy instead, embarrassingly so. He's obsessed with plants but afraid of nature - and who could blame him, after all he's seen? He even trips on the leg of the table when he rises to meet her.

But it's _her_ that he rises to meet, and that's good enough for her. He's a guarantee of her power - status and _goodness_ and _Gryffindor_, all wrapped up with a bow.

It's a pretty charming package, really.


End file.
